Cosquillas y venganzas
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Si algo tienen en común ambos, es que aman descubrir debilidades, y ¿por qué no aplicarlas? (Crack Pairing/ NedDen -Holanda x Dinamarca-/ Dedicado con todo mi cariño a Koira-Oxentierna!)


What's up all the peopleeeeeeeeeeee!(:

Holis crayolis(?) Pues yo que ando inspirada de lo más hermoso y más porque será la primera vez que escriba un NethDen y muchisimo más porque es dedicado a alguien que aprecio bastante ^^

Aclaraciones: _Este fic si se desarrolla en un Universo Alterno._

Advertencias: _Realmente nada c:_

Disclaimer_: Hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hima-papá. Si no el holandés estaría ukeando a mucha gente -3-_

Con amor para mi nii-san, **Koira-Oxenstierna. **Espero le guste :D

"Cosquillas y venganzas"

(NethDen/ AU)

Si algo le gustaba a Mathias Køhler era descubrir cosas nuevas. Como todo danés alegre y simpatico, además de nacido bajo el signo geminiano, era curioso, le encantaba saber, aprender. Era algo que formaba parte de su hiperactiva actitud.

En ese momento se encontraba con su novio que leía un libro totalmente concentrado. Él estaba recargado en su torso entre sus piernas jugando con un PSP que le había regalado el holandés.

Pero rápidamente le llegó el aburrimiento, dejó a un lado el videojuego y miró al chico de cabello en punta.

-¡Hey Vince! ¿Qué lees? -preguntó con su tono infantil.

-Bajo la misma estrella. -respondió el de la cicatriz facial serio.

-Oh... ¿Y de que trata?

-Si te digo no lo leerás nunca.

-Vamos, sabes que nunca leeré, las novelas largas no son mi tipo.

Vincent rió burlonamente y cambió la página.

-Tú solo lees cuentos infantiles.

El rubio de cabello en picos hizo un puchero que al holandés le pareció adorable.

-Sabes que es verdad, no te molestes. -Vincent se recargó en su hombro tratando de mirarlo cerrando el libro que antes leía- Vamos, no te pongas en ese plan.

El danés soltó una risilla al escuchar como le rogaba.

-Ya, deja de rogar. ¡Haz obtenido el perdón del rey de Europa del Norte!

-Idiota. -resopló y se disponía a volver a su lectura, pero Mathias al ver lo que iba a hacer le arrebató la novela y se puso de rodillas extendiendo su brazo para verse más alto.

-Køhler, dame eso... -gruñó-

-No. Quiero que me pongas atención.

-Dame el libro -se sentó en plan de quitarle su preciado objeto de lectura.

-¡NO DIJE! –entonces el holandés le arrebató el libro de un manotazo- Estás en problemas, Vincent Vaan der Burg.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Además de tus pucheros de niño.

Y así con ese duelo de miradas el de Dinamarca hizo la finta de retirarse, pero cuando menos lo esperaba su pareja, este se puso encima de él acorralandolo en ese sofá donde ambos estaban y se rozó con su nariz el cuello del de ojos verdes posando sus manos cerca de donde se estaba su abdomen. Y antes de quitarle el libro de las manos por accidente rozó con sus manos cerca de sus costillas.

Y escuchó las caracajadas de su novio que eran de lo más contagiosa y melodica.

-¡D-deja de hacer es- … HAHAHAHAHAHA! –suplicaba con lágrimas de tanta risa.

El nórdico sonrió de lado. Ya tenia una debilidad más que escribir en su lista de "Cosas que puedo usar para atormentar a mi novio".

-¿Dejar de hacer que? –preguntó con tono inocente- Te refieres a esto…

Y asi siguió dando roces a ese punto sensible que hacia estallar a carcajadas al chico del cabello en punta. En verdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-Mathias… ya… ¡BAST-… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aprovechando la distracción tomó el libro e intentó huir pero automaticamente su pareja lo tomó del brazo para recostarlo en el mueble rojo acorralandolo con ambos brazos apoyados en los laterales de su cabeza.

El "rey del Norte" tragó saliva nervioso al ver el ceño fruncido de él. _Odín, que me trague la tierra _pensó cuando este se acercó peligrosamente a su oreja y le susurró al oido.

-¿Me vas a dar el libro, Mathias?

Pero su orgullo danés estaba ante todo.

-N-no. –dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- Por más que lo intentes nunca te lo devolveré.

-No te preocupes… –mordió el lóbulo de su oreja sensualmente, y como esperaba tenía al chico donde quería pues asi como el hiperactivo muchacho sabía de sus debilidades, él también tenia su lista. Y si de algo tenía conocimiento hace tiempo, era que le volvía realmente loco cuando se ponía en ese modo de depredador. Sometiendolo lo beso furiosamente aprisionando sus manos, al separarse le dedico una sonrisa algo pervertida- …tengo mis métodos para que me lo devuelvas.

Mathias se lamió los labios que ahora tenían ese sabor a tabaco. Vincent volvió a besarle intensamente solo que esta vez con el consentimiento de su novio.

Porque a Mathias Køhler le gustaba descubrir cosas nuevas, pero más le gustaba que a la vez su pareja aprendiera cosas de él.

Como por ejemplo, que a él le encanta jugar a hacerse el dificil.

Y para suerte del nórdico, a Vince le gusta lo dificil.

+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+0+

Y esto fue, to-to-to-to-to-todo, hetaliosos(?) –Cual Porky hahahaha(?)-

Y aquí es donde os pregunto. ¿Merece un review, este one-shot random? ¿Chocolates, naciones sin camisa, balones de americano, naciones sin camisa, tomatazos, críticas constructivas…? ¿O quizás mentadas de mother? :3

Ustedes dirán!

Aquí es donde canto una canción bien random….

"Para bailar la bamba (tururururuuu) Se necesita una poca de gracia~ (8)" "La Bamba", de Los Lobos si mal no me equivoco(?).

Sin más que decir me despido!

Ay los vidrios, people! (:


End file.
